Merchant island
by jediknigh5
Summary: A murder mystery, based somewhat on "And then there were none." AU, set in January 2005. The suspects, in alphabetical order, are Bianca, David, Erica, Greenlee, Jackson, JR Kendall, Lena, Ryan, and Zack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Bianca seemed the most excited to be going to Merchant island. Of the ten of them she was the one who had the biggest passion for murder mysteries. For some of the others this was a different type of game. Zack had said this weekend was all in good fun, but it seemed likely he had a different agenda. Zack Slater was one of those fighting for control of Cambias Enterprises. JR Chandler and his father Adam were among his opponents. Ryan Lavery and his wife Greenlee represented another faction. And then there was Erica Kane and her daughter Kendall Hart. Kendall and Erica had their issues, business and personal, but at the moment they had evidently set aside their differences and were working together to gain control of this company. JR, Ryan, Greenlee, Erica, and Kendall were among those Zack invited. Whatever pretext this mystery was the real reason was Zack wanted to read his opponents, to get a feel for their strategy. It was like poker, and being a casion owner he believed he could read his opponents without giving them anything useful. Adam Chandler was too ill to attend, and he would likely be deceased before too long. If Zack had to make an alliance with any Chandler it would have to be JR. It seemed a bit unclear why he had invited Bianca. She had made it clear she had no interest in this company. But Bianca was the mother of the late Miranda Montgomery. Zack's father, Alexander Cambias, had made it clear in his will. If it was ever proven that Alexander had a grandchild, that child would inherit everything. And Bianca got pregnant with Miranda after being raped by Alexander's brother Michael. But Miranda was gone, and it couldn't be proven if she had been born alive or still-born. In theory Bianca could make a claim on this inheritance, but in almost a year she'd made no claim. It was also unclear why the other three guests had been invited. David, Jackson, Lena. None of them had any claim on the inheritance, but perhaps they were allies of the others. At any rate these ten waited for the ferry. The eccentric old ferryman, Thibodeaux came, brought them to Merchant island early Friday afternoon. The ten guests promised to be on their best behavior, despite their differences. David's daughter Babe was married to JR, but they were going through a nasty divorce and custody battle. Greenlee suspected that Kendall was having an affair with her husband Ryan. Bianca and Lena had only recently gotten back together. Greenlee was Jackson's daughter, she did not get along with his fiancee Erica. But only one person here knew the real reason for this weekend. One of these ten guests was planning on murdering all of the other guests.

.

.

The suspects:

Bianca

David

Erica

Greenlee

Jackson

JR

Kendall

Lena

Ryan

Zack


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

It was a cold day, hopefully the mansion on Merchant island would be heated. Everyone believed this would be an odd weekend, although only one yet knew how odd. Bianca was smiling, she hadn't had much reason to smile since the death of her child, but she seemed happy today. Bianca had loved mysteries since she was a childhood. Reading "Encyclopedia Brown" "Nancy Drew" and the "Clue for children's book series." Bianca may have been one of the few children who enjoyed watching "Matlock" with her father. As a teenager Bianca had even tried to write mysteries, but she could never really get into the mind of a killer. The irony was that, among these ten, she was the only one who had killed someone. Bianca had killed Michael Cambias, the man who had raped her, when he attacked her a second time. One wouldn't think Zack would be so forgiving of the woman who killed his brother, but he seemed to have accepted that his brother had become a very evil man. Nevertheless, everyone was a bit suprised when, one month ago, Zack invited all of them to this murder mystery weekend. Maybe he was trying to covertly get information from them, without giving them anything useful. But they seemed confident in their individual abilities to beat Zack at his own game. During the ferry to Merchant Island Bianca began talking abou the history of this small island. The earliest european settlers found this island inhospitable for farming. They colonized the land mass near here and left this small island alone. In the late 17th century they began exiling young women accused of witchcraft to Merchant Island. Thirteen women at one point, they made a deal to keep the mainland safe from local pirates. In exchange for the pirates leaving everyone else alone, they could use these young women as their personal whores. When the religious fundamentalists in the town discovered this they crucified all 13 women, left their bodies on the trees. When the pirates found out what had happenned they slaughtered almost every man and woman in the town. They spared only the very young and the very old. When the few survivors returned to Merchant Island they saw there were only 12 bodies where 13 were suppossed to be. What happenned to the 13th girl had been the subject of speculation for over 300 years. The first theory was that one of them really was a witch. She used her powers to escape and wreak revenge in the form of the pirates. The second theory was that one of the women was rescued by her pirate lover, and they lived out the rest of their lives in peace. In the 1930s gangster Lucky Luciano used Merchant Island to store illegal booze, even built himself a little mansion on the island. After Luciano went to prison he made a deal with the government. During World War II he kept the docks safe from spies and sabatours, before the invasion of Italy he advised the state department about which local families would be willing to cooperate with the occupation. It was during this time that the american military built shelters on the island, in case the axis powers were ale to bomb America. For his cooperation Luciano was pardoned, but exiled to Italy. Merchant island became a tourist attraction in the 1950s. During spring and summer months it featured a snack stand, souvenoir shop, even a scary ride for children. There was a local legend that a small closet in this ride was used by local teenagers for sex. There was at least one incident of a teenage girl becoming pregnant in this room, and her baby getting pregnant in this closet many years later. It was now the off-season, the current owners were more than happy to rent out the island for this mystery weekend. Merchant island was known for murder, and that old tradition would soon be revived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

As the ferry came to Merchant Island an old man who looked like a butler was waiting for them. This man, who called himself "Mr Lambert." seemed a bit spooky, but that was probably part of the act. Lambert obviously represented the company that Zack hired for this, the "Angel Jurabe memorial mystery company." It was evidently named after Angel Jurabe, who had won the reality show "Murder in small town X" only to be among the firemen who died on Septemer 11th. As the ten guests got off the ferry Lamert explained the rules one last time.

.

Lambert: At this time I will need to confiscate any cellphones to prevent you from cheating or attempting to look up the answers online. The ferry will return on Monday morning. Until then there is adequate food and medical supplies for an emergency. There is electricity and heat in the home. It has a private generator with enough fuel for a week, and I understand you have a doctor among you, thus you should be fine. I remind you once again that physical contact between players is strictly prohiited. In the home you will find your accomodations, and your temporary identities. At approximately 6pm I suggest you play the video tape that is in the VCR. At this point the victim's identity will be revealed. This person already knows who he or she is, and they will then excuse themselves and remain in the basement for the remainder of the game. Please be advised that this victim does not know the killer's identity. I myself do not know either the victim or the killer's identity so do not bother asking me. You have each been provided a journal, I suggest you use it to keep track of clues, and theories. You are free to work with other players but be warned, the killer will likely try to confuse you, direct you towards suspecting innocent players. On Monday morning I shall return, by which point I will have been informed of the killer's identity. Each of you will then submit your best guess about the killer's identity in writing. I will evaluate the eight guesses, and reveal who, if anyone, has gotten it right. I remind you all that there is no cash prize, you win only bragging rights. I also remind you that mr Slater asked it be done blindly. After learning who was participating in this game my associates chose the victim and the killer without knowing who was paying for this. This means that mr Slater is as likely to e the victim, or the killer, as anyone else. If anyone wishes to turn back, this is your final opportunity. You will have no way to contact the outside world, and noone will return for more than two days. Does anyone wish to return now?

.

Noone left the island. They all gave up their cellphones and carried their own bags to the house. Most didn't realize, they were throwing away their last chance to leave Merchant Island alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

The group settled into the mansion. There were 10 bedrooms, one for each of them. The rumor was that Luciano used this for multiple mistresses, FDR used it for the same reason during the war. It seemed less likely Roosevelt could have used this for that many extra-marital affairs during a world war, he wouldn't have had nearly enough free time. As everyone was unpacking ianca saw something a bit unusual in her bedroom. It was a bottle of wine, but it had a note. The note read "To my beloved Erica Kane, a small gift. Sincerely, your secret admirer." Although Bianca was tempted to throw the whole thing away, she gave it to her mother. Bianca didn't like her mother's drinking, Erica was a grown woman. She was capable of making her own choices, and paying her own consequences. Sure enough Erica egan drinking her wine even before dinner. The group studied their own profiles. Not suprisingly none of them revealed the killer's identity. Presumably the business had already gotten one of them to agree to be the killer in private. Dinner was ready at 5pm. The sun was almost set. The days were getting slightly longer, but it would still be pitch black before 6pm. The dinner was mostly silent. These ten didn't get along normally, and between the pretend accusations they were likely to soon spread, and actually trying to undermine each other's business, this could be an uncomfortable weekend in many ways. At 6pm exactly they began playing the video. They weren't exacly sure what to expect, and this was indeed unexpected. The person speaking was Alexander Cambias, Zack Slater's father. Alexander had died almost two months ago. In the video he seemed weak, it likely wasn't taken more than a few days before his death.

.

Alexander: Hello my friends. You'll forgive an old man his final power play. By the time you see this, I will be dead. My doctors haven't figured out how to make me live forever, it wasn't for lack of trying. Before I go, I need you to know, that I will enact my final revenge from the grave. My associate will take care of the minor details, but none of you will leave this island alive. Hopefully you at least understand why you are dying. Bianca, you slithered your way into my son's bed and carried his child for money. You murdered him, you did a good job manipulating others. They thought you were just a loving mother, but in the end you were the one who would have inherited everything, had you not allowed my granddaughter to die. Since then, others have been fighting over the company we built together, like dogs fighting for scraps. JR, Erica, Kendall, Ryan, Greenlee. You wll also pay for your greed. Erica and Kendall claimed you tried to avenge what Michael did to Bianca, ut you fought over his company like the parasites you are. Jackson, you took an oath to uphold the law, and yet you abused your position to frame my son. Lena, you shared my son's bed, yet betrayed him in the end. David, you call yourself a doctor, and yet you attempted to turn Mchael into a lab rat. And last, but not least, my son, Zack. Taking revenge on you is hard, but you abandoned your family, your own brother. If all goes according to plan, you should be seeing this Friday evening. Make your peace with God now, because when the ferry returns on Monday, they will find all of your dead bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Note: This is the chapter with the first murder. Any guesses as to who the first victim is?

.

The group of ten was shocked. Alexander Cambias had basically just sworn to take revenge on them from beyond the grave. Zack Slater had suppossedly planned this entire weekend, and was Alexander's son, so he seemed the logical choice to ask what the hell was going on.

.

Jackson: What is the meaning of this Zack?

Zack: I don't know. Believe me I don't understand why my father would have wanted revenege. As hard as it was we both accepted that Michael had become an evil man, that Bianca did what she had to do. It's possible dad didn't get over it as well as I thought.

Greenlee: Was he telling the truth? Is someone coming for us?

Zack: Obviously I hope not. Maybe it was a final joke.

Erica: How did you find this company?

Zack: The internet. They're a fairly new business, maybe my father bribed them to bring this video. I always liked to think my father would stop short of murder. But if he did it he would go to professionals. Still, it is possible that there is no murderer, this is just his last power play. Maybe frightening us was the extant of his revenge.

.

Nine of the guests hoped Zack was right, but that was not to be. Within minutes Erica began convolsing. David tried to help her, but it was no use. Erica tried to resist this, but she also said her final word "Bianca." Bianca and Kendall went over to their mother. Erica died in her daughters' arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

The group seemed in shock. Erica was dead, died mere minutes after Alexander Cambias had sworn vengeance from beyond the grave. Bianca and Kendall held on to each other, each woman crying. They'd each had issues with their mother, now they would never be able to reconcile in this world. Jackson hated that his beloved fiancee was dead, but felt he had to take charge. He had been involved in enough murder investigations to be able to give some perspective on Erica's murder.

.

Jackson: I think you've got some explaining to do Zack. You planned this whole thing.

Zack: Not exactly. This weekend was all Erica's idea. She thought it was a good way to reconcile with her daughters. Bianca, Kendall, did she mention any of this to either of you?

Bianca: No.

Kendall: No. And it's funny how you only say it was her idea after she died, when she couldn't confirm or deny you version of events.

Jackson: She was poinsoned, wasn't she David?

David: I'd like to do an autopsy to confirm it. Her symptoms seem consistent with poisoning.

Ryan: But we all ate the same food at dinner, why weren't any of us affected?

Bianca: Maybe it was the wine. Someone delivered a bottle of wine meant for my mother. The note just said it was from a secret admirer.

Jackson: If someone wanted us all dead, they could have poisoned the food.

David: If it had a delayed reaction, we could have all died before we realized what was going on.

Jackson: Most likely Erica was the only target, but Alexander swore revenge from his deathbed.

David: Zacl wasn't your father in a hispice the last month?

Zack: Yes, why?

David: Hospitals limit the pain mediacation a patient recieves because they don't want them to become addicted. Hospices know the patient won't survive much longer and give them more to control the pain. If one of his care workers wanted, they could withhold the medication and force him to make that tape.

Zack: You think my father made that tape because he was desperate for morphine?

David: It's a possibility.

Jackson: A psychotic fan of Erica's. That makes some sense. They forced him to make the tape, let the world believe we were all targets. Then bring the poison here. Mix it with wine, it was well known she wouldn't be able to resist.

Kendall: So you don't think the rest of us are in real danger?

Jackson: As I see it there are three possibilities. One is that Erica was the only target. The killer went out of their way to poison her wine, and noone else. In which case the killer could be in Cuba by now for all I know. The second was that Alexander was telling the truth, some unknown individual is planning on murdering all of us here.

David: If that's the case we need to search the house, lock all doors and windows. The killer would never be able to survive out there tonight in this cold. If we can search the house, make sure the killer isn't hiding somewhere, we can protect ourselves.

Jackson: That's a good idea David. There is a third possibility. That one of us is the killer. Let's be honest, who among us had motive to murder Erica.

Kendall: Okay, I might as well go first. Erica never really accepted me as her daughter, I had a lot of anger towards her.

Ryan: Yeah, I remember the time you pulled a gun on her in a crowded restaurant.

Kendall: I blamed her for a lot in my life, the most recent was how she treated my sister. And there was ofcourse our business rivalry. We were working together to gain control of Cambias Enterprises. But I didn't kill my mother, I still had hope we could reconcile one day. I had financial motive, but so did Ryan, Greenlee, JR, and especially Zack.

Zack: Why "especially me?"

Kendall: Who else culd have convinced your father to make that tape? I couldn't, Ryan couldn't do it. I know he threatened you too, but maybe he was just giving his son an alibi. And you did come to Pine Valley to seek revenge for your brother's death.

Zack: Not exactly, I came to avenge my brother's murder.

Kendall: There's a difference?

Zack: Yes. I thought Bianca was a cold-blooded murderer, I wanted to kill her. But I had to be sure, I had to look her in the eye and hear her version of events. And as I spent time with Bianca I came to believe her, that she shot my brother in self-defense. But ofcourse I could have been wrong. Of the ten of us she's the only one who's actually killed anyone. And it's well known she blamed Erica for Miranda's death.

Bianca: Yes, I did. And if I'm being honest, I could even envision myself killing her in a fit of rage. But if I was going to plan anyone's death, it would be my own. Every day since my baby died I've thought about commiting suicide. Kendall has been there for me, more times than I could count. I didn't kill my mother, I'm not sure what I can say to convince you all of this.

David: We're all suspects. My money's on JR. God knows he and Adam have reason to kill most of you for money, and me for revenge.

JR: Maybe, but why would we kill Jackson or Lena?

Jackson: Good question.

JR: My money's on David. There's no clear motive like money, but he is twisted enough to manipulate us all like this, and wasn't he obsessed with Erica once?

Jackson: He was. But if jealousy over Erica was a motive, I'm a suspect too. I loved Erica, but her drinking, her repeated infidelities, did make me angry. I didn't kill her.

Lena: Apparently I'm the only one with no motive to kill Erica.

Jackson: I wouldn't go that far. You were a corporate spy, you could have forced Alexander to make that tape, brought the bottle of wine here without being seen.

Lena: Why would I do that?

Jackson: I don't know. Maybe you thought Bianca would be better off without her mother. Perhaps you're manipulating her.

Bianca: Uncle Jack, Lena wouldn't do that.

Jackson: I hope you're right Bianca. Look, David was right about one thing, we should lock all doors and windows, search the house to make sure noone is hiding here. Four floors in the house, nine of us still here.

David: I suggest you all divide up into four groups of two. With Bianca and Kendall's permission I'm going to do an autopsy on Erica's body.

Bianca: Sure, ofcourse.

David: Great. I'll cut these long matches into four lengths to determine partners. The shortest together, the next to shortest together. And I strongly suggest that the shortest search the basement, and so on up.

.

David did this. Bianca and Jackson got the basement. JR and Greenlee got the main floor. Lena and Ryan got the second floor. Kendall and Zack got the attic to search.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Jackson and Bianca searched the basement of this mansion. There wasn't much here. Anything of value left by Luciano would have been confiscated by the cops decades ago, some of which might have wound up in the pockets of said police officers. There were a few small secret compartments, likey once used to store booze and other contraband. Nothing big enough to hide a living person. As they searched Bianca and Jackson talked about their situation.

.

Bianca: Do you really think one of us could be the killer?

Jackson: I don't know. Your mother had her share of obsessive fans. As for whether anyone here could be capable of murder, you and I might save ourselves some time if we agree not to lie.

Bianca: Fair enough. I can definitely see Kendall killing Erica in a fit of rage, but not pre-meditated. Ever since Kendall began trying to seduce Ryan I've had this nightmare of her shooting either him or Greenlee in rage.

Jackson: I have a similar nightmare. One in which Greenlee walks in on Kendall and Ryan and shoots both of them in her rage. Greenlee had her issuea with Eirca, in particular becoming Erica's step-daughter. But I don't think Greenlee's capable of cold-blooded, premediatated murder.

Bianca: So who among us is capable of that?

Jackson: I'm not entirely ruling out Ryan. The motive is obvious, money. Erica, JR, Zack, Kendall, and Greenlee all pose a threat to him getting Alexander's billions. And I believe Ryan visited Alexander in his final days, he coud have forced him to make this tape.

Bianca: Even if Ryan were planning to kill Greenlee and/or Kendall, why invite the rest of us?

Jackson: You have no interest in making a claim on the inheritance, but you could. And he knows you would do it if he killed Kendall. Think about it. If you thought he murdered your sister, and was about to inherit billions as a result, wouldn't you do everything you could to make sure he didn't get that money?

Bianca: You're right, I would. Just as you would do anything to stop him if he killed Greenlee. But why David and Lena?

Jackson: My best guess is he needs people to vouch for him. He's already killed Erica, if he kills the other six, he might be able to convince them it was someone else. That woud really help him in the subsequent police investigation. As for Lena, we can't rule out the possibility she's involved.

Bianca: Lena would never do that to me.

Jackson: I doubt she could plan a killing spree on her own, but if Ryan convinced her to go along with it, and assured her you wouldn't be harmed.

Bianca: I supposse it is possible, however unlikely. But if I were killed Lena would confess everything to the police, even if it meant her execution. And to be honest uncle Jack, I think you're letting your anger towards Ryan cloud your judgement.

Jackson: You might be right Bianca. Who knows, maybe Erica is the first and last victim of this killer.

.

As Jackson spoke Bianca called his attention to what she found in one of the small hidden compartments. It was a wrench, and a lead pipe. Perhaps someone was trying, unsuccessfully, to fix the pipes. Still, this seemed an odd place to put these things.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Greenlee and JR searched the main floor. It wasn't easy, particularly as JR kept looking back towards the kitchen. David was there, performing an autopsy on Erica.

.

Greenlee: Would you stop being paranoid, the food is all stored away from the autopsy. David won't get blood on it.

JR: That's not what I'm worried about. I don't trust David around so many knives.

Greenlee: You think he's the killer?

JR: Ofcourse I do. He was obsessed with Erica for awhile.

Greenlee: I wouldn't say he was obsessed.

JR: And I'm next on his hit list.

Greenlee: You jus think he's the killer because you're going through a nasty custody battle with his daughter.

JR: If I wind up dead before morning, let me save you all some time, David did it.

Greenlee: If one of us is the killer, I don't think you'll be next. I think Kendall's the killer.

JR: I know she likes money, but do you really think she'd kill her own mother?

Greenlee: Not just for money. Those two have issues going back decades. And Kendall doesn't even try to hide that she's having an affair with my husband.

JR: So you think you're next?

Greenlee: Most likely. And maybe Ryan, even Bianca. She's had anger issues with all of us at times.

JR: I could see Kendall killing you, maybe Ryan. But she would never hurt Bianca.

Greenlee: You might be right, but that doesn't help me much. And let's face it, if it's about money, you're a target too.

JR: Trust me, I know.

.

As JR and Greenlee searched the main floor they found the legendary secret passagways. Most just led outside, Luciano must have been preparing for a quick getaway if the situation called for it. They locked these hidden doors from the inside, just in case any intruder was hiding outside. If that was the case the killer would either freeze to death, or be desperate enough to beg them all to let him in. Finally they found a smal hidden compartment. In it they found a candlestick and a large knife.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Ryan and Lena searched the second floor of the mansion. There weren't any secret passageways, at least none they could find. Most of the secret passageways were likely on the first floor, built for a quick escape, possibly during the war. There were a few hidden compartments, all of them too small for a person to fit through. Lena and Ryan discussed the situation, and who might be the killer.

.

Ryan: I wouldn't completely rule out Jackson as a suspect. He loved Erica, but maybe if he couldn't have her all to himself, noone could.

Lena: I admit, Erica was somewhat of a toxic influence on Bianca. But if Jackson's the killer, he might view you as bad for his child.

Ryan: I know. The question is whether he, or any of us, could have made Alexander make that tape.

Lena: Zack certainly, maybe you. In theory, even Bianca. Alexander felt so guilty about what his son did to Bianca, he would have agreed to just about any request from her.

Ryan: You seem to understand Alexander fairly well.

Lena: I only met him briefly. Bianca asked me to accompany her when she visited Alexander for the last time. She wanted him to know she never blamed him for Michael's actions, to know this before he died.

Ryan: So technically Bianca was alone with Alexander.

Lena: Yes, it was a private conversation between the two of them. But Bianca would never...

Ryan: During this I supposse you were with the hospice workers?

Lena: Yes. But what motive would I have?

Ryan: I think David was on to something. Maybe one of us bribed the hospice staff to withold Alexander's pain medication and forced him to make that tape. You were the intermediary who physically bribed them.

Lena: You are way off, I could never kill Erica.

Ryan: Like you could never kill Michael/

Lena: I didn't kill him.

Ryan: Only because Bianca beat you too it. And you said yourself Erica was toxic to Bianca.

Lena: You seem eager to point the blame at someone else. As far as I can tell, you have the most to gain from killing us.

Ryan: I can see why you'd think that. If you are involved with someone in a murder plot, you're life is in as much danger as ours. So I advise you to come clean now, while there's still time.

.

As they talked these two continued to search Erica's bedroom. There was a drawer, one which had no clothing. It contained only one thing, a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Zack and Kendall searched the attic. There was almost nothing still here. Anything of value was taken a long time ago. Even little mamentos that Luciano might have carelessly left in this attic was taken and sold decades ago. Today there was only dust, and one or two hidden compartments. Kendall and Zack talked while they searched.

.

Zack: Any idea who the killer is?

Kendall: Honestly, you're at the top of my list. I think you and your father planned this whole thing. He only threatened you to throw as much suspicion off of you as possible. I think you're after both revenge, and the money.

Zack: Number one, I'm not seeking revenge for Michael's death. As hard as it was to accept, I did accept that he became an evil man. If I blame anyone for that I blame myself. As for the money I can battle you all in courts, maybe work out a cash settlement.

Kendall: Was it really Erica's idea, a murder mystery weekend?

Zack: Yes. She was trying to make amends with Bianca, and she knew Bianca loved murder mysteries. It's possibly the killer found out about this, and planned to use it to their own advantage. Some things have occured to me. If my father, or I, wanted revenge for Michael's death, why weren't Maggie or Reggie invited here? They helped Bianca cover up her involvement the same as anyone else. For that matter Palmer, or Adam. Adam's old and sick but Palmer was well enough.

Kendall: That's a very good question. Maybe they weren't targeted because they had no claim to the inheritance. Adam maybe, but he's got one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel. I'm not eliminating JR as a suspect, especially if it's about money.

Zack: Neither am I. I'm also not ruling you out. But, if the killer really is here, my money's on Bianca.

Kendall: She has no desire to take this money.

Zack: She said that last time, but she still stood to inherit the entire Cambias fortune.

Kendall: I thought you said you accepted that Michael was an evil man.

Zack: Bianca convinced me of that. But maybe I was wrong. She claims she'd only go after the inheritance if you and your mother were murdered, only if the murderer was set to inherit everything. Maybe that's why Jackson and David were brought here, to back up her story. I don't know who she plans to make into the scapegoat, you, me, but I think she plans to kill at least one of us. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

.

Kendall and Zack continued this argument. Neither of them found another small compartment, which contained a rope fashioned into a noose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

After everyone finished searching their respective floors they retutned to the main floor. Everyone except Kendall and Zack returned with weapons they'd found. Jackson convinced everyone to put the weapons in a cabinet. He then locked the cabinet and threw the key outside.

.

Zack: It seems someone was planning a party.

Jackson: Not neccessarily. In the basement we found a pipe and a wrench, a maintanence man could have been attempting repairs, merely placed them where they couldn't be accidentaly discovered and misused. Also this is an old house, candlelight might have seemed romantic to one of Luciano's mistresses, the knife could have just been mis-placed.

Lena: What about the gun me and Ryan found in Erica's room?

Jackson: Erica owned a gun for protection, given the number of stalkers who wrote threatening letters. I'm not entirely certain, but I believe this may have been her gun. David, could you please tell everyone what you've learned.

David: After performing an autopsy on Erica I detected lethal amounts or curaree, a poison that is oderless and tasteless. The poison was also found in her bottle of wine, but not in any of the food. Whoever the killer was clearly had access to the mansion. If someone had wanted us all dead they could have easily put this poison into the food, and we'd all be dead by now. Instead they went out of their way to ensure that only Erica died.

Bianca: What about the fact that the wine bottle was sent to my room instead of Erica's.

Jackson: A simple mistake, although the note clearly indicates that Erica was the target.

Ryan: And the tape?

Jackson: I believe David's theory makes the most sense. One of the workers at the hospice was obsessed with Erica, and decided to murder her. Zack, did you discuss this mystery with your father in any of your visits?

Zack: I think so, and one of the workers there overheard and decided to put this plan into action.

Jackson: Exactly: They withheld your father's pain medication until he was desperate, at that point he would have confessed to kidnapping the Lindburgh baby for pain relief. When we get home the police will question everyone who was working at the hospice at the time. Not to mention discover if any of them fled to Cuba just before we came here. I think you should all be advised, they will also consider all of us suspects. The fact that Erica was the only target, does not neccessarily mean we didn't have motive and opportunity.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

The group brought Erica's body to the basement. It was still more than two days before the ferry returned, and they didn't want to smell a corpse decompose for two straight days. They said a few words out of respect. Later that night Bianca, Kendall, and Jackson made plans for a formal memorial service when they got back to Pine Valley. It was almost midnight when they decided to call it a night. Bianca could see the light was still on in Lena's room. Bianca knew that Ryan and Greenlee were sleeping in seperate rooms, perhaps there was still suspicion between this married couple. Bianca decided to see Lena, she deserved an explanation.

.

Lena: Are you okay?

Bianca: As well as can be expected. I prefer to think she's at peace now. Do you believe she's at peace?

Lena: Yes. When I was growing up, we couldnt really express belief in God openly, the soviets still occupied Poland. But, when my father died, my mother wanted me to believe he was in a better place. We couldn't talk about this in public, only in private. But I saw the same peace in my mother's eyes when she died.

Bianca: That's a good way to look at it. I don't want to sound like a fanatic, but I do want to believe that they are at peace, like Miranda.

Lena: You're not thinking of doing anyhing, rash? Are you?

Bianca: You mean suicide? No. I know you, and Kendall, and many others would be too hurt if I died.

Lena: You're right, we would.

Bianca: At any rate, I think uncle Jack is right, it was just an obsessed fan. Hopefully when we get back the police can figure out which hospice worker poisoned my mother. Now that I think of it, maybe it wasn't that hard for medical professionals to obtain curaree.

Lena: Probably. Would you like to stay in here with me tonight?

Bianca: I fear if I did, we might make love. On a normal night I'd love that. But tonight, maybe it wouldn't be appropriate.

Lena: I'd be taking advantage of you, and you might resent me later for it.

Bianca: Yes, but when this is over, we will be together.

Lena: Just know I'm here for you, if you need me.

Bianca: Thank you. I love you.

Lena: I love you too.

.

Bianca and Lena shared a kiss. It would be their last. Bianca and Lena would never look into each other's eyes again. The next time they saw each other, one of them would be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Lena sat in her bed in the dark. She had tried to sleep, but couldn't. Lena thought about the woman she'd murdered. Her mother had been in such pain in the end, begged the doctors to end her life. But this was a catholic hospital, and active euthanasia was illegal in Poland. They couldn't prove that Lena smothered her mother, but Lena decided to leave Poland after that. A part of her always wondered, perhaps she had killed her own mother so she could return to her beloved Bianca. Lena felt guilty, tried to hide it. Bianca never knew what Lena had done, why burden her with this. Lena hoped Bianca was right, that Erica, Miranda, and Lena's mother, were in Heaven now. Then the door opened, perhaps Bianca had changed her mind. Before Lena could even turn on the light this person put the rope around Lena's neck. Lena tried fighting back, but she was exhausted. This person kept strangling Lena, until they were absolutely certain Lena was dead. Lena never even saw the face of her murderer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

It was just after sunrise when Lena's body was discovered. Some were still asleep, but Bianca's scream woke them up. They came in, and they say the rope around Lena's neck, Bianca seemed to be in a state of shock. David rushed over, but he confirmed what everyone already suspected.

.

David: She's gone, I'm sorry.

Bianca: I don't understand, why would anyone kill Lena?

Jackson: Because she knew too much. Lena claimed she wasn't involved in Erica's murder, but she might have been lying.

Bianca: I hate to say this about Lena, especially now, but that might be true.

Kendall: So you think one of us is the killer?

Jackson: Yes.

David: I have an idea. Everyone take off your shirts.

Greenlee: Why?

David: If Lena was strangled she probably fought back, there might be scratches or whatever on her murderer.

.

Everyone took their shirts off, including the girls, even JR. There were no scratches on any of their arms or neck.

.

JR: So none of us is the murderer.

David: Not exactly. All the doors and windows were locked from the inside. And if there really was an unknown killer outside, they would have frozen to death last night.

JR: Then why did you have us take off our shirts?

David: It was a hunch, it didn't pay off. But with how cold it was inside, we were all wearing long sleeve shirts. Not to mention Lena might have just been too tired to fight back.

.

The eight of them all looked at each other. At first they thought, hoped, that the murderer of Erica was long gone. But now there was no denying it, one of these eight people was a killer, who likely had their sights still set on the other seven.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Note: Fair warning, this chapter contains a spoiler for the Agatha Christie novel "And then there were none." Specifically I say who the killer was in that novel during a conversation.

.

The group placed Lena's body in the basement near Erica's. Greenlee said her body seemed to have moved slightly, but perhaps she was just being paranoid. After this they went to the kitchen, started making breakfast. As hard as it was, they had to eat. Most made their own breakfast, or asked someone they trusted. While they did this they discussed the recent murderer.

.

JR: Who had motive to kill both Erica and Lena?

David; Anyone who had a potential claim on the Cambias company. Erica was a potential rival on that front, Lena could have been the intermediary who bribed the hospice staff.

Jackson: It would explain why we were invited, others who were involved in Michael's death weren't.

David: That makes JR, Ryan, Greenlee, Kendall, Zack, even Bianca suspects.

JR: Don't be so modest doctor. I've asked myself, if someone wanted us all dead, why not poison the food? The only thing I can think of is that the killer is a sadist, wants us to suffer first. You're sick enough to do that.

Ryan: There's something else. Zack you said this whole thing was Erica's idea?

Zack: Yes. Although I assume she didn't plan on it being real.

Ryan: And I take it you were planning to use this as a way to read us, see how well we do under pressure, all to potentially gain the upper hand in the Cambias battle.

Zack: Correct.

Ryan: In preparing for this, I did some research. I read "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie, because this whole scenario resembles that book. Bianca, you like murder mysteries. Do you know who the killer was in that story?

Bianca: Yes, it was the judge. He was dying of cancer and had a fanatical sense of justice.

Jackson: You think I'm the killer?

Ryan: We're all suspects, and flawed human beings.

Jackson: I might kill, to protect my family. But I would never hurt my daughter, or my niece.

Kendall: So what now? We still have two days until the ferry returns.

Jackson: The police will question all of us. Ryan, Zack, and Bianca could have manipulated Alexander into making that tape. But Lena could have bribed the hospice staff for any of us other five.

Greenlee: So any of us could have been the killer. Bianca, did you see Lena last night?

Bianca: Yes, it was around midnight, we talked for a few minutes, then I went to my room. I was the last person to see her alive, except for the killer. I realize suspicion might fall on me for that, but I can only say I am not the murderer. I loved her, and my mother.

Zack: Perhaps you just love money more.

Kendall: Watch it Zack.

Bianca: It's okay.

Kendall: A thought occurs to me. Even if Lena was involved, she would never hurt Bianca. Maybe someone convinced her that they had no reason to kill Bianca, because she had no interest in the Cambias money. Maybe that's why Lena had to be eliminated before Bianca.

Zack: You seem to know a lot about the killer's plan.

Jackson: This is getting us nowhere.

JR: What do you suggest? All we know for certain is that one of us is the killer. and we all had motive and opportunity.

Jackson: Good question. The only thing I can think of is to wait until the ferry returns and then let the police sort it out.

Kendall: So we wait here for two days, nervously suspecting everyone else. And then we get to be interrogated by the police and get to be murder suspects, probably for the rest of our lives.

Jackson: If anyone has a better idea I'm open to suggestions.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

The next hour was predictably uncomfortable for everyone. Seven of these eight people knew they were in the same house as the murderer. Not one of them could be certain which of the other seven was the killer, and that made them nervous. Even the killer was nervous, trying to subtly cast suspicion on others, without giving away their own agenda. David tried checking Erica's wine bottle for fingerprints. He found only smudged fingerprints of Bianca, and Erica herself. Ofcourse Bianca admitted that the bottle had originally been put in her room by mistake, and she brought it to Erica. It was a plausible explanation, but some did wonder about Bianca. And there were trace amounts of disinfecting chemicals on the bottle, someone went to great lengths to eliminate their own fingerprints from this thing. He was the only one occupied with anything useful at the moment. Zack was playing solitaire, Bianca was playing monoploy with Kendall and JR. Jackson was playing poker with Ryan and Greenlee. They were all doing anything to keep their minds off the fact that they were almost certainly stuck in a house with a murderer. If everyone was too paranoid to fall asleep, the next two days would be hell. Finally Bianca suggested something to Jackson.

.

Bianca: Are we absolutely certain the killer couldn't be someone else, someone we don't know about?

Jackson: I don't see how. We searched the house, locked all the doors and windows from the inside. If anyone else was outside last night they would have frozen to death.

Bianca: Not if they found shelter. There's a rumor that the military built shelters on this island during the war. They might have tried to build shelters for nuclear bombs, but the plan was eventually viewed as impractical. If the soviets ever used the bomb they wouldn't have been able to get people to this island in time.

Jackson: So you think the killer was hiding in an old bomb shelter last night?

Bianca: Maybe. What if Alexander was telling the truth in his video, that there is an assasin who wants us all dead?

Jackson: But how could they have gotten in to kill Lena?

Bianca: We searched for secret passagways, maybe we all missed something. A secret lock the killer used to get back in.

Jackson: It's possible. But if someone really were afer all of us, why not just poison the food.

Bianca: I don't know. Maybe JR was right about the killer being a sadist. I think we should search the island, look for any hidden shelters.

Jackson: It's worth a shot. It beats just looking at each other suspiciously for two days. Also, if one of us is the killer, this might make them think they can cast suspicion on an unknown person, then they're less likely to panic and kill more people at random. Okay, let's tell everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

Jackson soon came up with a plan based on Bianca's suggestion. He then explained it to the group.

.

Jackson: I want to emphasize very strongly that this is a recon misison only. Search for any evidence of a shelter. If you encounter anyone who isn't part of this group, do not engage. Come back to the house if that happens. At any rate I want everyone back here before sunset. We don't have an enormous amount of time, so we should divide into four groups of two. We divie the island into four sectors, each group takes one sector to search. Unless it's an emergency, do not crossover into another sector. Any questions?

JR: Yeah. How do we divide up the teams?

Zack: I have a deck of cards. Let's say I take out eight cards, two Jacks, two queens, two kings, two aces. I shuffle them around, we each pick them randomly.

David: Sounds fair.

.

Zack took the eight cards, shuffled them randomly, and invited each person to pick their own destiny. Kendall still didn't seem to trust Zack, so she told him to pick first. At least this way it was random who picked him as their partner. Zack seemed annoyed, but obliged and picked the first card. Then Bianca, then David and so forth until each person had their partner. Bianca and Zack, JR and Ryan, Kendall and Greenlee, Jackson and David. They all agreed who would search which part of the island. Each person made their own lunch to pack for this expedition, noone really trusting anyone else to make their next meal. But ofcourse most had good reason to be suspicious. At least one of them would never return to this mansion alive.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

David and Jackson searched their part of the island. They talked while they searched.

.

Jackson: You really think JR's the killer?

David: Yes, I do. He's got motive t o kill the six people who were fighting him for control of the Cambias company. If Lena was his intermediary, if she bribed the hospice staff, essentially throwing suspicion away from himself, she had to be eliminated because she knew too much. Also JR and I hate each other, he plans to frame me for the murders and kill me before I can tell the police my story.

Jackson: And why am I here?

David: He needs someone to back him up to the police. After murdering everyone else, including your daughter and niece, he'll trick you into thinking he was innocent.

Jackson: I have to admit, as much as I dislike you, I can't think of any rational motive for you to kill us all.

David: That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Jackson: I wouldn't rule our Ryan as a suspect. The motive is the same, greed. Lena could have been working for him as easily as she could have been working for JR. The question is, would he murder Kendall and/or Greenlee?

David: I don't know. His affair with Kendall is kind of an open secret. For what it's worth, I think he does love Greenlee.

Jackson: So you don't think Ryan's the killer, but even if he was a psychopath murdering several people, he wouldn't kill the wife he's cheating on.

David: As best I can tell. I guess that isn't much.

Jackson: Thanks for trying. By the way, I noticed you talking to Bianca earlier.

David: We have a lot in common, both been through Hell.

Jackson: Losing a child.

David: I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, even JR. Finding I had another daughter, Babe, has helped, but I don't forget Leora.

Jackson: I know. Do you think she might do anything?

David: Homicide no. Suicide, definitely. Talking to each other helps both of us.

Jackson: Thank you for helping her this last year.

David: Like I said, it helps both of us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Kendall and Greenlee searched their part of the island. This was not made easier by the fact that they didn't like each other. Greenlee despised Kendall for sleeping with her husband, and now there appeared to be suspicion between them regarding Erica and Lena's murder.

.

Kendall: You don't really think I killed my own mother do you?

Greenlee: The thought's crossed my mind. You and Erica hated each other, Lena probably knew who plotted the murder.

Kendall: Despite everything I always hoped Erica and I might reconcile one day. Me and Bianca reconciled after all.

Greenlee: Maybe you're not planning to hurt Bianca, but you do love money, and I doubt I'd be afforded the same courtesy.

Kendall: Maybe not. And I might not like you all that much, but I don't think you're the murderer.

Greenlee: So who do you think is the killer?

Kendall: I thought I made it pretty clear I suspect Zack. He blames all of us for Michael's death, and he wants the money.

Greenlee: I take it you don't believe him that this weekend was Erica's idea.

Kendall: My mother was a drunk. She wouldn't have been able to hold a secret like that for two months. Me, Jackson, at the very least Bianca would have known about it beforehand. She would have said this to anyone of us if the whole thing was her idea.

Greenlee: I see your point. Erica was trying to reconcile with Bianca. Given that Bianca is the only one who actually loves these mysteries, why wouldn't Erica have tried to take credit for it by now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Everyone of the four groups talked while searching the island, JR and Ryan were no exception.

.

JR: I still think David's the killer. He's the only one sadistic enough to want us to suffer before killing us.

Ryan: I think you're blinded by your hatred of David, what he did to your family.

JR: He destroyed my family.

Ryan: I think that's exagerating a bit. David had an affair with your mother, a married woman. He's not a saint, but that doesn't make him a murderer.

JR: He continues to destroy my family, helping that whore daughter of his keep my daughter away from me.

Ryan: I think you bare some responsibility for your wife leaving you. And I don't think you can blame David for standing by his daughter in a divorce and custody battle. Besides, I think Bianca's more likely than David, she's the one who loves murder mysteries.

JR: Given that knowledge, I wouldn't be a bit suprised if David tries to frame Bianca. I'm not completely ruling out anyone, including you or Greenlee. Nothing personal, but consider it from my perspective. Chances are it's just one of the eight of us who's the killer. All I know for certain is I'm not the killer, that means there's 2 out of 7 chance it's you or your wife. I still think it's David, but maybe I'm wrong.

Ryan: I guess I can understand that. Just as, from my perspective, there's a 1 out of 7 chance you're the killer.

JR: Fair enough. Who would you think the killer is?

Ryan: I'm not ruling out Jackson. But maybe that's just the fear talking. He didn't approve of Greenlee marrying me. And since my affair with Kendall he's let me know, in no uncertain terms, he neither likes nor trusts me.

JR: So you think you're next on his hit list. But he has no legitimate claim to the Cambias fortune.

Ryan: But my wife would be entitled to my claim if anything happenned to me. Greenlee would have an easier time of that if all the other claimants were dead.

JR: And Jackson could comfortably live off Greenlee and/or Bianca.

Ryan: Yes. Jackson's as subseptible to greed as anyone else. And if Zack is telling the truth about this weekend being Erica's idea, maybe Jackson manipulated Erica into suggesting it to Zack.

JR: It's a good plan, he leaves David, Bianca, and Greenlee alive, he could frame either of us, not to mention Kendall or Zack, into being the scapegoat.

Ryan: Indeed, but there's another possibility, that I'm wrong. You, me, Jackson, David. By my calculations there's a 50/50 chance the killer is one of us, and an equal possibility the killer is one of the other four.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Note: This chapter contains spoilers for the old reality show 'Murder in small town X" and the Abbot and Costello film "Who done it."

.

Bianca and Zack searched the island together. It was uncomfortable, it seemed like neither of them trusted each other.

.

Zack: So used to watch that reality show "Murder in small town X?"

Bianca: Yes.

Zack: Who was the killer in that one?

Bianca: Sure you want me to spoil it for you?

Zack: It's becoming less likely any of us will leave this island alive, much less see it for myself.

Bianca; It was William Lambert. He was motivated partly by greed, partly, to murder the descendants of those who burned his ancestors alive.

Zack: You seem to really love these mysteries.

Bianca: You want to know who the killer was in the Abbot and Costello film "Who done it?" It was a nazi spy. How about a few episodes of "Matlock?" Where are you going with this Zack?

Zack: When Kendall was on trial people in Las Vegas were obsessing over who really killed Michael, even betting on it. You weren't the biggest surce of betting, more like the underdog who came from behind. I'm thinking you like creating these mysteries in real life.

Bianca: I don't enjoy real death. I like pretend games like the one I thought we were signing up for.

Zack: So you like pretending people dying.

Bianca: I guess I'm an imperfect human being. I didn't kill Michael for a game, it wasn't even revenge, it was self-defense, defense of my unborn child.

Zack: From what I've heard you were willing to abort your child, until Kendall talked you out of it. She didn't by any chance mention that my father wanted to leave his inheritance to his grandchild.

Bianca: She didn't. I just realized I loved her, my sister and my child. And by the way, Kendall made some good points. Just like Lambert, you could be after both vengeance and money. You're really the only one who could have gotten your father to make that tape.

Zack: You could have. He felt so guilty about what Michael allegedly did to you, he would have agreed to any request of yours.

Bianca: You don't believe he raped me?

Zack: I know the judge didn't find enough evidence to prosecute.

Bianca: Our justice system isn't perfect. Innocent people sometimes get convicted, guilty people sometimes walk free.

Zack: Still better than shooting everyone who gets off. I would never enact revenge unless I was absolutely certain of the person's guilt.

Bianca: Neither would I. We're here.

Zack: The caves?

Bianca: Yeah. If there really are hidden shelters on the island they'd be somewhere in the caves.

Zack: Okay. I doubt the power for the lights are on so keep your flashlight on the whole time.

Bianca: You too.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

David and Jackson searched the caves, looking for any evidence of an underground shelter. It was dark, the electric lights were still hanging up, but they had no electricity to power them. There were areas that were suppossed to be off limits, but no real security. They were off limits to the general public only as a safety precaution. David and Jackson treaded carefully, fearing a misstep could get them seriously hurt. This was an odd place for a covert shelter, people wouldn't be able to find their way in time. Even if any such shelter had long been abandoned, it seemed unlikely that the mystery killer could have found their way to the shelter. Not to mention the unlikely possibility the shelter could function in any meaningfull way without electricity. But then, David and Jackson found something unusual. They found Zack, evidently he and Bianca had also been searching the caves. Except that Bianca wasn't with him, and he seemed worried.

.

Jackson: Where is Bianca?

Zack: I don't know. We got seperated in the dark.

.

David and Jackson were suddenly both apparently worried about Bianca. They called for her, kept flashing their lights in as many directions as possible. The three of them looked all over, until they found her. Bianca was on the ground, a rope around her neck. David rushed right over, but the look on his face told Jackson and Zack the truth, Bianca was dead.

.

David: I'm sorry, she's gone.

Jackson: God no. Please no.

David: What happenned Zack?

Zack: I don't know. We got seperated in the dark, I was looking for her when I came across the two of you. Are you telling me you two didn't get seperated in the dark.

David: In all honesty, yes, for a few minutes.

Zack: And Ryan, JR, Kendall, Greenlee...

Jackson: Watch your mouth Zack.

Zack: I'm just saying, those four were probably searching the caves at some point.

Jackson: We can ask them, Kendall and Greenlee wouldn't vouch for each other. But there are six suspects for me and as far as I'm concerned, you're at the top of the list Zack.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

David, Jackson, and Zack carried Bianca's body out of the cave. The plan was to bring her back to the mansion, place her alongside Erica and Lena. When they returned to Pine Valley they could all be given proper memorial services. Shortly after they got out of the cave they heard a woman scream. It was Kendall, seeing the murdered corpse of her beloved sister. Kendall immediately tried to attack Zack, despite Greenlee's attempts to hold her back. It took David and Jackson to keep Kendall from physically hurting Zack.

.

Kendall: Get away from my sister you son of a bitch!

Jackson: Easy Kendall, we don't know for certain who killed Bianca.

Kendall: Are you blind. He hated Bianca for killing his brother.

Jackson: Calm down and we might we able to figure out who the murderer is. Did you and Greenlee search the caves?

Kendall: Why?

Jackson: Bianca was most likely killed in the caves. Zack could have killed her there, but in all honesty David and I got seperated in there. In theory one of us could be suspects.

Kendall: Fine. We searched the caves, but we were together the whole time.

Greenlee: That's not entirely true. We got seperated in the dark.

Jackson: How long?

Greenlee: Five minutes, maybe ten.

Jackson: Any idea where you were in the caves when that happenned?

Greenlee: No.

Jackson: And we still need to question Ryan and JR. Until then none of us can be ruled out as suspects.

Kendall: Fine, me and David should take her back to the mansion. Zack never touches her again.

Zack: Fair enough.

Kendall: And Zack, when I am certain you are the murderer, you're a dead man. I'm not waiting for the police, a courtroom, I will kill you right here.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Jackson and Kendall brought Bianca's body to the basement and said a few words. Kendall admitted it wasn't right, putting her body in the basement as if it was a piece of junk. But for now, it was the best they could do.

.

The group waited near the mansion, waited for Jackson and Kendall to return. It was assumed that they would say a few words about Bianca. It took a little while longer than expected. Greenlee went into a public restroom built for the tourists. The good news was the plumbing still worked. When she went to return to the group Jackson found her first. He lloked very worried.

.

Greenlee: What's wrong?

Jackson: Were all five of you down there the whole time?

Greenlee: Yes. Admittedly the others all used the men's room, I didn't keep track of how long. Why?

Jackson: Kendall asked for a few minutes alone with Bianca. I agreed, that was a mistake. I went outside for a few minutes, then I heard some noises coming from the mansion. I went back inside but Kendall was gone. Unfortunately the cabinet, the one we locked all the weapons in, was broken open.

Greenlee: I take it the gun was missing?

Jackson: Good guess. So either Kendall took the gun, probably to murder Zack, or someone hurt Kendall, and may have killed her by now.

.

Jackson and Greenlee went back to the group to warn everyone, and Zack was noticably missing. This was definitely bad.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

The group searched for Kendall and Zack. It seemed likely that either Kendall was planning to murder Zack, or Zack was planning to murder Kendall. None of them seemed anxious to confront either of them. The group split up, each person searching alone. More than one of them was just stalling, trying to avoid either Kendall or Zack. Then, they heard it, gunshots. Six gunshots, exactly the number of bullets that the revolver held. Summoning as much courage as he could one of them went towards the sound of the gunshots. By the time David came to this scene JR was standing over Zack's dead body.

.

David: What did you do?

JR: Nothing, I found him like this.

David: And I supposse you have absolutely no idea who shot Zack.

JR: Not exactly. I thought for sure you were the killer, but apparently I was wrong. I saw Kendall with the gun, begging for his life. They didn't see me, thank God. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, I was hiding behind the trees. But I saw Kendall shoot Zack until she ran out of bullets. Then she just ran away. Kendall was the killer the whole time.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

David and JR soon found the rest of the group and JR told his story of Kendall shooting Zack.

.

Ryan: You're saying Kendall killed them all, including Bianca?

JR: Based on what I saw, yeah. I saw her kill Zack myself.

Greenlee: How did she kill Zack?

JR: With a gun.

Greenlee: What I mean is, was she taunting him, trying to be a sexy badass? Or was she angry, yelling at him?

JR: The second one.

Greenlee: I've seen the first version of Kendall with a gun, you remember that Ryan?

Ryan: I remember. What's your point.

Greenlee: That maybe Kendall wasn't the killer the whle time. Maybe she killed Zack because she thought he killed Bianca.

JR: That would be consistent with what I saw.

Jackson: It does add up. It also might mean Zack was the killer. He invited us all here ecause we could each potentially keep him from his inheritance, also for vengeance for what happenned to his brother. So he poisons Erica, strangles Lena, then Bianca. He would have killed all of us. I don't approve of Kendall's method of justice, but I don't believe she shot an innocent man.

David: If JR is telling the truth, Kendall's on the run, scared, desperate, possibly still armed. We need to find her soon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

The group took Zack's body to the basement. After this they once again searched for Kendall. This time they all took weapons to protect themselves. Knives from the kitchen mainly. They assumed Kendall had no more bullets, and she had the only gun on the mansion. It was shortly before sunset, when they were all supposedly outside, when they saw it. They saw Kendall fall outside a window and land on the ground. They rushed to her, David was apparently the first to find her. Given all the blood, the state of Kendall's body, any of them would be able to see that Kendall was already dead, but David wanted to be certain.

.

David: She's dead.

Greenlee: So she killed herself.

David: Not neccessarily.

Jackson: It does seem to add up. I think Kendall was right when she suspected Zack was the killer. He killed Erica, Lena, Bianca. His mistake might have been killing Bianca first, Zack should have known Kendall would come after him for revenge. Then, it's almost sunset. Since the last sunset Kendall lost her mother, her sister, and she murdered a man. I don't know if it was guilt, the fear of going to prison, or both. But Kendall decided to end her own life.

David: You're certain about this Jackson?

Jack: Not 100%, but my experience as a prosecutor, being part of several homicide investigations, suggests to me this is the most likely explanation for all that's happenned thus far.

David: There's only one flaw in that theory Jackson.

Jackson: What's that?

David: This wund on the back of Kendall's head.

Jackson: Wouldn't her jumping account for that?

David: Not if she landed face first like she did. This wound was definitely made before her body fell. I don't know for certain if it killed her, or if she was still alive before the fall snapped her neck. But I am certain that somene else murdered Kendall.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Ten people had come to Merchant Island barely a day ago, now half of them were dead. The remaining put Kendall's body in the cellar. Once again Greenlee thought some of the other bodies had moved slightly, Jackson feared the pressure was getting to his child. The five of them then had a discussion, how were any of them suppossed to sleep tonight when one of them was the murderer. Finally, they agreed to a vote. Each of them would write down the name of the person they thought was most likely the killer on a piece of paper. The vote would be anonymous, the papers would be placed inside a hat. One by one Jackson would pull the names out of the hat, whoever got the most votes would have to sleep in the downstairs bathroom. This door would be locked from the outside, and the inside if the person chose. There were already cleaning supplies in this room, that person could make it somewhat more sanitary and sleep in the bathtub, not to mention bring some food and water inside. Sleeping in the bathtub would be unpleasant, but the best solution Jackson could think of. Finally, Jackson mixed up the papers and began pulling out the votes.

.

Jackson: Okay, here we go. One vote for, David.

JR: No suprise here.

David: Vote's not over yet.

Jackson: Quiet, both of you. The second vote is for, JR.

.

David smiled a little at this, but it was obvious he and JR had voted for each other. Jackson pulled out the third vote and seemed a bit suprised.

.

Greenlee: What's wrong?

Jackson: This is just a bit suprising, it's for me.

Greenlee: Who thinks you're the killer?

Jackson: It doesn't matter, the vote is anonymous for a reason. The fourth vote, is Ryan.

JR: What exactly do we do if the last vote is for Greenlee?

Jackson: We'll deal with that when we get to it.

.

Jackson smiled a little at seeing the last vote. It wasn't for Greenlee, thus leaving one of the four men the "winner" with two votes.

.

Jackson: The last vote, JR.

JR: What, let me see it.

Jackson: You can look all you want. We agreed to this together, you got the most votes.

JR: I got two votes.

Ryan: Which is more than anyone else.

JR: And I think we all know who voted for me.

David: Don't blame me, I only got to cast one vote.

JR: Yeah, maybe you and I are blinded by our mutual hatred. So are Ryan and Jackson. That leaves only one person, Greenlee, who could have voted for me.

Ryan: You don't have to answer that Greenlee.

Jackson: Yes, the vote was anonymous for a reason.

JR: I get why you couldn't vote for your husband, or your father. But why vote for me over David.

Greenlee: You really want to know?

Ryan: Stop harrasing my wife JR.

Greenlee: No, I want to say this. David noticed the wound on the back of Kendall's head. None of us noticed it. If David were the killer he could have just said nothing, and gotten away with everything.

JR: Fine, I'll get some food and spend the night locked in the bathroom. If I have to be locked in a room, I guess that's the best choice. Let me leave you all with some closing thoughts however. If you think David has no financial motive, consider this. Babe is still legally my wife. If everyone else is dead, Babe could have a claim to the Cambias fortune in my daughter's name. David is a sociopath, he could plausibly convince the police, or a jury, that he's innocent. And then, he lives off the billions of his whore of a daughter.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

With JR locked in the bathroom the other four made themselves a dinner. They had few things to talk about, as it was they'd all lost people that they cared about. The day began with Bianca's scream at finding Lena's body, and there were three more murders since. And none of them seemed completely certain that the killer wasn't still on the loose. Not to mention the awkwardness of how Ryan and Jackson voted for each other.

.

Jackson: I actully believe JR when he said Kendall shot Zack. I don't know for certain if Zack was the killer, but Kendall believed he was.

Greenlee: Kendall was my friend, sometimes, but she was kind of a walking argument for gun control.

David: Even if JR manipulated her into shooting Zack, someone put the wound in the back of her head.

Ryan: Now that I think of it, JR certainly had motive to commit the murders, and he was pretty manipulative towards Babe.

David: I think he would have killed Babe eventually. If he couldn't have her, noone could.

Jackson: Let's not jump ahead of ourselves. When the ferry returns Monday we can tell the police everything. Until then, I wish to avoid another incident of one of us taking the law into their own hands.

David: You're calmer than I am Jack. But okay, we leave JR in their tonight, and give him more food tomorrow to hold him until the police arrived.

.

After this awkward dinner all four of them retired to their seperate rooms to try try and get some sleep. When next they were all together, one of them wuld be dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

Three of them tried to get some sleep. Each nodded off for a few hours, only to be awoken by the commotion. It was difficult to make out exactly what was being said, but there seemed to be a fight going on downstairs. Then it stopped, for a moment. There was a loud knock on Greenlee's door, finally she answered, it was Ryan.

.

Greenlee: What was that?

Ryan: I don't know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Greenlee: I'm fine, but I was too scared to open the door.

Ryan: Good, I'd rather you be alive.

Greenlee: Where's my father?

Jackson: Right here. I went down to see what happenned. You two better come down with me.

.

Greenlee and Ryan followed Jackson down the stairs. They found David and JR, both dead. JR looked like he had his head smashed in by a blunt object. There was indeed a wrench lying on the floor. David had a knife in his back, he was a few feet away from JR, he might have tried to crawl away after the fight. They weren't sure if JR tried to escape, or if David had somehow unlocked the door. But it was clear they had fought, and now they were both dead.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

After taking David and JR's bodies to the basement Jackson, Ryan, and Greenlee sat down and discussed what had evidently happenned.

.

Jackson: I think JR was the killer the whole time. He used Lena to bribe the hospice staff into withholding Alexander's pain medicine. This forced him to make the tape, and cast suspicion on Zack. Now that I think of it, maybe Zack was telling the truth about this weekend being Erica's idea. Lena was a corporate spy, she could have learned this and reported back to JR, and JR could let suspicion fall on Zack. I'm sure JR told Lena no harm would come to Bianca. It wasn't hard to figure out that Erica would drink the poisoned wine. Lena had to be eliminated next, she knew too much, and there was no guarantee she could keep up her innocence act even before Bianca was killed. Then, with Kendall suspecting Zack, JR lost Ryan in the caves, and murdered Bianca. Tell me, when Kendall and I were placing Bianca's body down here, did JR excuse himself to use the men's room?

Ryan: Yes, and I didn't exactly keep track of how long he was in there.

Jackson: He probably used this opportunity to abduct Kendall, and take the weapons. With noone else around JR shot Zack, then claimed Kendall did it, and we all believed him. Then he pushed Kendall out the window when she was unconsciouss, tried to make it look like a suicide. It almost worked, but David saw the blow in the back of Kendall's skull.

Greenlee: That's why he went after David next.

Ryan: I kind of think David tried to take the law into his own hands.

Jackson: That's just as likely. At any rate, they fought. David was able to bash JR's skull in, but in the struggle JR was able to plunge the knife into David's back. He survived only long enough to crawl a few feet away.

Greenlee: At least it's over.

Jackson: The killer's dead, I hope. But the police will question us.

Greenlee: And even if they can't prosecute us, there will always be those who think we had something to do with the murders.

Ryan: It could be rough, but we have each other.

Jackson: Yes Greenlee, we're here for you, both of us.

Greenlee: Thank you, both of you.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

It was now just after sunrise. Jackson was standing outside the mansion, he needed some fresh air. It was roughly one more day before the ferry returned, he was not looking forward to the future. Greenlee was right, there would be those who suspected any of these three were the killer. The other thoughts were even less pleasant to Jackson. JR being the killer did make sense, so did other theories. What if Ryan were the killer. Maybe he was working with JR, maybe he manipulated Kendall into pulling the trigger. Either way, it could have been Ryan just as easily as it was Ryan. If this was true, Jackson's daughter was married to a murderer, one who could one day kill her if she learned too much. Maybe he needed Jackson and Greenlee alive, for now, to vouch for his innocence. But, down the line, who knows. The last thought, was the worst of all, that Greenlee was the killer. She seemed to have subtly deflected suspicion from herself, but she had as much to gain from the seven murders as Ryan. Maybe the killer was already dead. If not, there were only the three of them left, and all Jackson could be absolutely certain of, was he wasn't the killer. Then Jackson heard footsteps coming towards him, he assumed it was Greenlee. Jackson never looked back, never realized this person had a gun. This person shot Jackson in the back of the head, killing him instantly. The killer believed it was better that Jackson never saw the face of the person who killed him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

Greenlee was making herself coffee in the early morning. Her father was outside, trying to gather his thoughts. Greenlee would be grateful when this whole thing was over. She kept thinking those bodies in the basement were moving. She didn't understand enough about decomposition to understand if they could move on their own, and she was fearful the strain would drive her insane. Then Greenlee heard the gunshot. She rushed outside and found her father dead. She also saw Ryan there, standing over Jackson's body, with a gun.

.

Greenlee: What happenned?

Ryan: I don't know. I was outside when I heard the gunshot. I came over and I found his body, the gun was on the floor.

Greenlee: My god, he's gone.

Ryan: I'm sorry, but we have to figure out what's going on. We were apparently wrong, there is a mysterious assasin here, somewhere.

Greenlee: You're right. But we need to move his body into the basement.

Ryan; Okay, give me a hand with him.

Greenlee: Sure.

.

As Ryan grabbed the top of Jackson's corpse Greenlee quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

.

Ryan: Greenlee, calm down.

Greenlee: He was right, you were the killer all along.

Ryan: Think about it, why would I kill him?

Greenlee: I don't know, maybe he found proof you were the murderer.

Ryan: I swear, I'm not the murderer. I would never kill you, or anyone.

Greenlee: The killer couldn't have survived out here in two nights of cold, and there's noone else.

Ryan: Please, just put the gun down, and we can wait for the police to arrive.

Greenlee: So I should wait a day, with a murderer. You just wait until my guard is down, and then finish me off.

.

Ryan knew what Greenlee was planning. In desperation he tried to grab the gun from his wife. But she reacted quickly. Greenlee shot him in the chest, then finished him off with a bullet to the head. It seemed that Greenlee was the last one alive.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

After shooting her husband Greenlee went back into the mansion. What was she suppossed to do now? In one day the ferry woud return, the police would undoubtedly have questions for her. Even if the police believed her story, there would always be those who suspected Greenlee had murdered everyone. She wasn't looking forward to a lifetime of dirty looks and whispering behind her back. Then again maybe the police would think she was the killer. Greenlee definitely had motive, money. She couldn't bare it if Reggie or Lily, Jackson's other children, accused her of murdering their father. Greenlee might spend the rest of her life in prison for a crime she didn't commit. And she had killed Ryan, even if that was self-defense Greenlee had to live with that guilt. Then Greenlee saw something in the living room. It was a noose hanging from the ceiling, and a chair. That wasn't there before, and noone else could have put it there. Then a horrifying thought occured to Greenlee. Was she really losing her mind? Could she have been the killer the whole time, and somehow forgotten it? Bianca had blocked out killing Michael, it made sense Greenlee could do the same. Even if she was insane, Greenlee could have killed them all. Being confined to a mental institution would be horrifying, and she'd still have to live with the guilt, and what people would say about her forever. Greenlee decided not to live with that. She stood on the chair, put the rope around her neck, and kicked the chair away. Pure survival instinct made Greenlee's body fight it, briefly, but this dance was short. Greenlee lost conscioussness, went to sleep, forever.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

The ferry returned Monday morning. Thibodeaux brought Lambert to Merchant Island. Lambert wasn't sure what he would tell these people. He had been told that someone would inform him which of these ten people was the "murderer." Unfortunately noone contacted him, these customers would express their dissatisfaction, this wasn't good for a struggling actor like him. But neither Lambert nor Thibodeaux expected this. All ten people, dead. Not pretend dead, really dead. Seven in the basement, all with bullets in them. Six had bullets in their heads, Zack Slater had bullets in his chest. Ryan Lavery and Jackson Montgomery were outside the mansion, both shot to death. Greenlee Smythe was hanging in the living room. These two ofcourse contacted the police immediately and by the afternoon they were collecting evidence. Dudley Duncan, the local chief of police, personally came to investigate. Later, as they left the island, chief Duncan and officer Bowen were discussing the case.

.

Bowen: I have a theory, if you're interested.

Duncan: We will follow the evidence wherever it leads. But for now I'm comfortable with a certain amount of speculation.

Bowen: I think Ryan Lavery was the killer. The motive ofcourse was money, to eliminate anyone who could potentially take away his inheritance.

Duncan: That motive could apply to just about any of these ten.

Bowen: True, but we know from Jackson's journal that the last three alive were him, Ryan, and Greenlee. Jackson couldn't have shot himself in the back of the head. Ryan shot Jackson because he likely would have done everything he could to deprive him of the money, out of revenge for murdering Erica and Bianca. He probably tried to convince his wife he was innocent, but she didn't believe him. She shot Ryan, he couldn't have shot himself from the distance of six feet, and the ballistics guys say that was how far away the bullets came from.

Duncan: But couldn't have strangled Greenlee if he was already dead.

Bowen: No, he could not. Perhaps it was the guilt of killig her husband, even in self-defense. Or maybe Greenlee was involved in Ryan's scheme, but she couldn't handle the guilt after Ryan murdered her father. Whatever her reasons, Greenlee was the last person alive, and she chose to hang herself.

Duncan: Interesting theory, but with one flaw. Our officers had to bring a chair in from the kitchen to cut Greenlee down. Greenlee couldn't have moved a chair after hanging herself.

Bowen: You're right, which means someone was alive after Greenlee. But who, everyone else from the ten guests was already dead, and noone could have survived out in the cold. Despite the rumors there is no secret shelter on Merchant Island.

Duncan: You had your chance to present a theory, now I'd like to present mine. I believe the killer was one of the other seven, someone who faked their death.

Bowen: But the first five were all pronounced dead by David Hayward, how could they fool a doctor?

Duncan: They couldn't. And even a non-doctor could see David was dead from the knife in the back. I believe one of those five had to be working with David, but that they betrayed David in the end.

Bowen: So who did it?

Duncan: The one person with a rational motive to kill everyone else, and themself? Zack Slater.

Bowen: He blamed them for his brother's death.

Duncan: Yes, but he also blamed himself for leaving Michael, all those years ago. Zack went to his father, and they plotted the murders together. Alexander said Zack was a target to give his son an alibi, but Zack planned to take his own life in this.

Bowen: But David pronounced him dead, and JR said he saw Kendall shoot him. Why would those two work together.

Duncan: More likely he made seperate alliances with each of them. Perhaps he was even working with JR for awhile, JR ofcourse motivated by greed. It seems possible JR was planning to betray Zack down the line, but Zack betrayed him.

Bowen: So Zack and JR abducted Kendall, waited until the moment was right before staging her suicide. But that would mean, if Zack faked his death, that JR knew David was lying about him being dead, and David knew Zack was lying about Kendall being the shooter.

Duncan: Correct, each man knew the other was lying, but neither could say anything without implicating himself. Zack cleverly fed them their hatred back on them, and got them to kill each other. Zack merely had to finish the winner off. At this point there were only three people still alive whom Zack had to kill, and none had reason to suspect Zack was even alive, much less still on his murder spree. He likely murdered one of the men, manipulated Greenlee into killing the other man, then she commited suicide. Or perhaps Zack killed both men, then forced Greenlee unto the rope at gunpoint. Greenlee decided that hanging was less painful than a bullet.

Bowen: So Zack then went to the basement and shot himself in the chest?

Duncan: Yes.

Bowen: Why would he take the time to desecrate the corpses by shooting them all in the head?

Duncan: You answered your own question, to desecrate the corpses of those he despised.

Bowen: But you believe Greenlee really hung herself, whether at gunpoint or her own decision. Why would Zack take the time to remove the chair from the room?

Duncan: That I don't know. I'm only certain someone, anyone, had to be alive after Greenlee died.

Bowen: And why wouldn't Zack leave a note, bragging about his master plan.

Duncan: My best guess is that Zack left behind a son.

Bowen: Ethan, but they didn't get along.

Duncan: No they didn't. Still, perhaps Zack wouldn't want Ethan doomed to be remembered as the son of a mass-murderer. Ethan might have hated his father, but I think Zack wanted to at least do this one good thing for him, even if there was a zero percent chance of them ever reconciling.

Bowen: I have to admit, it all adds up. And perhaps shooting the corpses was to cover up his involvement, to make sure all the bodies, save Greenlee's had bullets in them.

Duncan: To further confuse us, makes sense.

Bowen: But all Zack would have had to do to remove almost all suspicion from himself, was to keep the chair in the living room. Then there would be no evidence he, or anyone else, was alive after Greenlee.

Duncan: Why he did that is the one point I can't figure out. Ofcourse we'll reserve final judgement until forensics is able to do proper experiments. I'm confident that Zack was the main killer the entire time. Ofcourse, I could be mistaken.

.

Note: Is chief Duncan right? Was Zack the killer the enitre time? Keep reading because the next chapter will be the final chapter. I will finally reveal who killed everyone on Merchant Island.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

Note: This is the final chapter. I promise to reveal who the killer is. You can stroll down, the killer's name is the final word of the chapter. Or you can read the whole chapter, and learn the killer's motive.

.

July 2005

.

Nate Flint was on his fishing boat with his daughter Abby. She still didn't like spending her summer vacation working, but Nate thought it was doing her good. Making her realize how hard he worked for his money, she wasn't as spoiled as she had been a month ago. On this day they found something interesting, a note in a bottle. It was about the killings on Merchant Island six months ago. If the note was accurate, it was apparently written by the killer. Father and daughter read this with great interest.

.

"Dear reader, by the time you read this, I will be dead. By now you may have heard about the killings on Merchant Island, that someone murdered ten people. There has likely been speculation as to who killed us all, who even had motive. I'll end your suspense, I did it, I killed them all. It's true I manipulated some into killing others, one woman I manipulated into suicide, but I take full responsibility for all the dead. I like to think I outsmarted the police, that they have no idea I was the murderer, but I can't rule out that DNA and/or forensics proved my guilt. But I like to think they could never identify my motive. I won't dissapoint you on that, but I must start from the beginning. I have always loved mysteries, beginning with "Encyclopedia Brown" and "Nancy Drew." I was probably one of the few children who enjoyed watching "Matlock" with her father. As a teenager I even tried to write a few mysteries, but I could never really get into the mind of a killer. I couldn't fully understand why someone would decide that their greed was more important than someone else's life. My father said I was a good person, that was why I couldn't relate to a murderer. Neither of us yet realized how wrong he was. Reading these mysteries helped me to escape the public eye, to retreat into myself. I preferred these to my family issues. But I couldn't always escape reality. In the summer of 2001 I devoted my energies into the reality series "Murder in small town X." I did not figure out who the killer was, but it was a brief escape. Then, one week after this ended, our country was attacked by 19 psychopaths. The player who had won "Murder in small town X" Angel Jurabe, was among those murdered that day. Watching him on tv was the closest I came to personally knowing any of the victims. Like every american I was very angry at those who did the killings. I have no sympathy for them. Their perversion of islam taught them they could get 72 virgins by sending infidels, including children, to eternal suffering in Hell. I do not consider myself in their category, but we'll get to my motives soon enough. Admittedly September 11th did make me think about the big issues of life and death, the afterlife. But I was hit more personally in July 2003. It was then that an evil man raped me, and I soon found myself pregnant. Many consider themselves pro-life, unless the pregnancy was a result of rape. For me it was the opposite. I always considered myself pro-choice. And yet, when I found myself pregnant from rape, I wanted to keep this child. But most of my friends and family said they would understand if I had an abortion, some were even encouraging me to do this. I almost gave in, but in the end I choose to have this baby. I wanted to protect her, to make sure noone knew how she was concieved. But there was the issue of my rapist, who escaped justice. I killed him. People don't believe me when I say I blocked out the memory of killing Michael. Most don't care, they think Michael deserved to die. Some think I was such a good person, that I can't even deal with killing an evil rapist in self-defense. In truth, I now realize I was creating my own murder mystery, and it just happenned to lead back to me. I don't know if you can believe I had no interest in the Cambias fortune, but I didn't. And having admitted to all these murders now that I'm on the verge of death, what motive do I have to lie now? I thought me and my baby, whom I named Miranda, would live happily ever after. But she was taken from me, we had only a few hours together before she died. I have been contemplating suicide every day since. But I knew my loved ones, my mother, my sister, so many others, would be hurt by my death. Then, one day, I was at the grocery store. While waiting in line I heard the woman in front of me talk about a story in the tabloids. It was about me and my baby, more stupid trash for the entertainment of paying losers. This woman made a comment about how Miranda was better off dead, now she wouldn't be remembered as the bastard spawn of a sick rapist and a lesbian. I had tried to prepare myself for this moment, I truley feared I would tear the throat out of the first person I heard say this about my baby. But instead, I thought she might be right. That was the day I had the epiphany. It would be selfish to kill myself, and leave my loved ones to suffer in this world. I had to end their pain first, then I could join them. The question became who I should kill. My mother and my sister were at the top of my list. I think Erica and Kendall loved each other, but neither could get over the pain. Erica from having been raped on her 14th birthday, Kendall from the pain of being the child of rape. Then there was David, the doctor who helped me during my pregnancy. He also dealt with the pain of losing a child. Later his wife Anna left him, because of the lies he told to protect me. I see the pain in David's eyes, he longs to be reunited with Leora. And JR, he has been cursed with losing so many loved ones, he has little love to give his own child. I would spare him the pain of his child being taken from him. Lena, my beloved, she tried to kill herself because she blamed herself for what Michael did to me. If I died, she would join me before long, especially after the death of her mother. I feel I was merely speeding up what she would inevitably to do herself. Ryan and Greenlee. Ryan struggles with his abusive upbringing, fearful he could become as big a monster as his father or brother. Greenlee's mother was a monster as well, forcing Greenlee away from home at boarding school. They both struggle with issues of being loved, issues not helped by Ryan's affair with Kendall. Greenlee feels betrayed by her former friend, Kendall feels her friend betrayed her by stealing Ryan. My uncle Jackson has his own issues. He broke the law, an institution he believes in, to frame the man who raped me. His suspension from practicing the law hurts him more than he lets on. And to take away his beloved Erica, his niece, his own daughter. I cannot let him live with that much pain. Last but not least, Zack Slater. He bears a heavy burden for how his brother became a monster, how he was unable to save him in the end. These issues have caused Zack to sabotage his relationship with his son Ethan. These people are my loved ones. We love each other, but at times we hate each other. This hatred will end soon, and we will all be happy at last. Once I decided who to kill the issue of how became easier. I wanted another mystery, and Merchant Island would be the perfect place to do it. Given it's history of murder, its similarity to the novel "And then there were none" and ofcourse the fact that there would be no escape, no other witnesses, it was not hard to decide where it should be done. I went to my mother, asked her to go to Zack and plan this murder mystery weekend. They both kept quiet about Erica's involvement, Zack never even knew it was my idea. I then had to go to Alexander, and request he make this tape. Alexander thought it was strange, but he agreed. He felt so guilty about what Michael had done he would have agreed to almost any request of mine. I think he also wanted to be part of one last power play. Erica knew it was my idea, that was why she had to be the first to die. I put the curaree in the wine bottle, brought it to the island along with the tape and the assorted weapons. There was however a reason why I put the bottle in my own room. The whole time I planned this I wondered if I could go through with it. This gave me the option of destroying the poison before anyone got hurt, or drinking it all myself. But in the end I gave it to my mother, and nervously waited. Erica lived just long enough to see Alexander's tape. She called my name before she died. Was she seeking comfort? Or had she figured out my plan? I'll never know for certain, but I saw something in my mother's eyes. She was afraid, angry. But I also saw recognition, the understanding that she deserved to die, and that she would soon be at peace, finally. It was then that I knew I must keep up with my plan. I should have simply poisoned all of our food, now I would have to eliminate us all one by one. I kept up my best poker face, but Zack suspected me. I have to give him credit, I had hoped I was above suspicion, but he knew I was the murderer. He was however wrong about my motive, as I said I had no interest in the Camias money, nor did I have the desire to leave this island alive. I had to wait. Of all the theories being put forth the one which helped me was that Erica was the sole target. People began to let their guards down. I went to Lena this night, kissed her, told her I loved her. I felt she deserved one last happy memory. Then, less than an hour later, I returned in the dark. I quickly threw the rope around her neck and began strangling her. Lena was tired, confused, she never even got the chance to see my face in the dark. I'm glad she never knew who was killing her. At this point there were only eight of us left. Simple mathmatics said that the fewer of us who remained, the more suspicion woud fall on each of us. I had to make an alliance, with David. David had pronounced Erica and Lena dead. Noone else bothered to check their corpses, why would they, guilty or innocent a doctor knows the difference between a patient who is alive or dead. I told David I feared for my life, I needed his help in faking my own death. David agreed, he had no idea I was the killer. He was so blinded by his hatred of JR he assumed JR was the killer. He also planned to use my "death" as a way to monitor everyone's reaction, who was worried that there was a second kilelr on the loose. Kendall already suspected Zack, so when we split up to search the island I needed Zack to be my partner. Choosing partners with cards was the obvious choice, so I subtly marked the cards earlier. I also influenced Kendall to demand Zack choose his card first, then I simply picked the same card. As we searched the caves I seperated from Zack and found David. He put the rope around my neck and squeezed, just hard enough to give me a convincing rope burn. Having to fake my death, difficult. Once again everyone took David's word that I was dead. I had to remain completely still while Jackson and Kendall carried my body to the basement. I couldn't smile when Kendall swore to me she would avenge my death. Sure enough Kendall stole the gun and went looking for Zack. While waiting I moved the bodies slightly. I knew that as I made frequent trips upstairs I could never return to the exact position I'd always been in. If anyone noticed, it had to seem like all the bodies were moving, just a little bit. I watched from a distance as Kendall shot Zack, kept shooting until she ran out of bullets. I regret that Zack died knowing people thought he was a murderer, I'll have to apologize to him in Heaven. Unfortunately JR saw this, which meant Kendall had to die next. I couldn't take the chance Kendall would back up JR's story, suspicion now had to fall on JR. Kendall was scared, she ran back into the mansion. Perhaps she would have killed herself, but I couldn't take the chance she wouldn't. I found her in the bedroom, scared, desperate. Kendall was suprised I was alive, and we hugged. I admitted I had faked my death, David helped me. I also told her that Zack probably was the killer, she save us. And just as Kendall let her guard down, I hit her on the back of the head with the wrench. She lost conscioussness immediately. I waited with my binoculars, made sure each person was alone, and then I pushed Kendall outside the window. Only David wasn't fooled into thinking it was a suicide. I waited patiently in the basement until David found me this night. He informed me that Kendall was dead, JR was almost certainly the killer. David said he saw it in JR's eyes, when he was told I was dead. I realized David only saw what he wanted to see in JR's eyes, but I went along with it. He talked me into killing JR, as if it was his idea the whole time. David felt he was protecting his daughter and granddaughter, in a way he was, and so was I. We confronted JR, made some noise. Fortunately the three upstairs were too scared to come down. With my help David smashed JR's skull in, but got hurt in the process. I hugged David, and plunged the knife into his back. He tried to crawl away, only in his last moments did he realize I was the killer. Jackson wanted to believe the killer was now dead, the other possibilities were perhaps too horrible for him to admit. I crept up behind him this morning. Like Lena, he never turned around. I shot him, he never saw my face. After this I quickly fled, leaving the gun on the ground. Greenlee and Ryan found him, Greenlee reached the obvious conclusion, that Ryan was the killer. I like to think that by now Ryan and Greenlee have reconciled in Heaven, I will apologize to them soon. While Greenlee was shooting her husband I set up the rope. Greenlee saw it, and feared she was losing her mind. Whether it was guilt, or fear of prison, Greenlee reacted just as I thought she would. She climbed up and hung herself. Now, at long last, my work is just about done. I've removed the chair from the room, let the police figure out how it was removed after she died. After I finish this note I shall go to the basement, and shoot each of the bodies in the head. All except Zack, who already has bullets in him. Finally, I will shoot myself in the head. According to my calculations the force from the fired revolver will send the gun flying away, thus landing away from my body. My hope is to create a murder mystery that will never be solved. But a part of me hopes to be recognized for my brilliant scheme. Undoubtedly some would consider my motive insane, but I believe I was ultimately ending the pain of the people I love the most. I'll never know for certain if the police could figure out I was the killer. I leave it to chance. I shall place this note in a bottle and throw it out into the sea. There's the possibility this bottle will sink to the ocean. Perhaps it will hit a rock, destroying the bottle and thus making this note forever unreadable. If you have been fortunate enough to find this I leave it to you as to what to do with my note. For now, I must say goodbye. Sincerely, your friend, Bianca.


End file.
